Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $32,16,8,$
Each term is half the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac12}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac12\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac12\,\curvearrowright}$ $32,$ $16,$ $8$ The next term is $8\cdot{\dfrac12}=4$.